A Light of Hope
by Salorgirl
Summary: Serena's POV: Is there someone out there for me in this time of disapointment. Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon of anything. So don't sue me!
1. Light

It was a dark and dreary morning for Serena. She never wanted this day to come. She wished it never happened, but it did. Today was the day that she had to face her parent's funeral. They died from a sudden fire at work. Many died from that fire, and her parents had no choice but to jump from the building. Unfortunately, they didn't make it through. Serena had no one to comfort her anymore.

She got ready for school as usual for any other day, but today something might happen. It could be good or it will become worse than before. She slipped on a pink long sleeve blouse under her warm jacket. She put on a pair of dark blue jean pants, and put her hair in her normal odango style. Serena didn't feel like eating this morning. So the young girl grabbed her backpack, and left the house to catch the bus.

She noticed that the bus was already picking up the kids, "Wait for me!"

Serena ran for her life to catch the bus, but it left without her. It wasn't the first time that Serena missed the bus, but this time she has no ride to get her to school. She sighed in disappointment, and walked to school. She wished that her parents were still here. Everything could go back to normal.

"Can my life get any worse?" she called out to the sky, and it started to rain, "Spoke too soon."

She began to walk again towards her destination. It didn't matter if she was late or not Serena knew it was going to be a bad day. In a matter of minutes she was soaked to the bone, and her clothes started too clung onto her. The young girl tried to keep herself warm and getting to her school on time.

Serena eventually got to the school with only minutes to spare to get to her class. She walked to her locker, put her backpack in her locker, and grabbed out her books for the classes. She heard the 5 minute bell, and she knew that she had to get to class fast. She almost practically ran to get to the other side of campus. Then she accidentally bumped into someone.

She grabbed her books from the floor, "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault," she heard an unfamiliar male voice.

"No, it's mine. I didn't see where I was going."

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" he helped her up to her feet.

"No, I've been attending her all semester. How come I've never seen you around?"

"I've been always on the go. The name's Darien."

"My name is Serena," then she heard the one minute bell, "Oh; it was nice to meet you. Hope to see you again, Darien. I'm going to be so late!"

He watched her run to her first class. Darien walked to his first class for the day. For some reason he couldn't get her face out of his mind all period. Serena came in the appropriate classroom. She took heavy breaths from all the running she did today.

"Miss Tsukino, you're late again," Mrs. Haruna said with anger.

"I'm sorry, Haruna-sensei. It won't happen again," Serena responded.

"It better not," Serena went to her desk, "Now, class turn you books to page 96. Today we are going to start on poems, and we will work on it for the next two weeks to make sure everyone understands it well."

The only thing that Serena liked about Mrs. Haruna's class is when they start with poems every year. It's the only way people can express themselves with words in forms of rhyming. Serena knows that not all poems have to rhyme, but if they get through the meaning of the poem that's all it counts.

Mrs. Haruna gave the students a half hour to think of a poem about anything. She explained that there were limitations on that topic; she told them that she didn't want a poem about sex or any drugs and crap like that. Serena already knew what she was going to write down. So she wrote down as she thought in her mind, and finished her poem quickly.

"Time to put your pencils down, and raise your hands to tell your poem out to the class," Mrs. Haruna said.

Several students said their poems, and some of them were actually funny. The class laughed at some of their jokes from their poems, and sometimes they didn't get it. Serena decided to drift to dream land to think about anything that comes up in her mind. She could think about anything, and no one would ever know about it.

"Miss Tsukino!" Serena jumped back to reality, "Since you seem so interested with this. Read your poem out to the class."

Serena got up from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom. She stared at the students who were laughing, and not paying attention to their speaker. Serena started her poem.

_Pain, misery, anxiety_

_I've felt through so many_

_This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life_

_But it's not_

_Laying on the cold hard ground_

_No one to comfort me_

_I feel no warmth_

_Only just bitterness_

_I have nothing but a memory_

_Only a memory_

_Of what it was like in my past_

_What most I feel is _

_Emptiness_

_I feel that there is a hole in my heart_

_And there's nothing to fill it_

_I guess this is how it's supposed to be empty_

_Empty_

The class was shocked on her poem. They never knew that she could write a poem like that. It wasn't like her to do that. Mrs. Haruna took up the poems, and Serena went back to her seat to grab her stuff for her next class. She walked out through the swarm of other students getting to their next class as well.

She stopped at her locker once more before heading to class. She put her books in her locker, and headed towards the auditorium. Then she had a detour on the way there. An 11th grader pushed her to the side, and made her fall to the ground. Everyone around her laughed as they walked by.

"It's our favorite freaky hair style girl, Serena Tsukino," one of his lackeys said.

"Seiya, can you tell your friend that I'm not in the mood right now?" Serena asked while picking up her books.

"Sorry, I can't do that. Not until you say please," Seiya said.

Serena was about to say something until she was interupted, "Back off Seiya. She didn't do anything to you."

It was Darien, "You're the guy from before."

"Daz-man, we were only joking around with her," Seiya said to him.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Get out of here," the two men glared at each other as Seiya left the scene.

"Thanks again," Serena said getting back to her feet.

"No problem. I'll walk you to class just incase Seiya and his group comes back to pick on you."

"You don't have to do that," she blush a little.

"I have to anyway my locker is this way. Where is your next class?" Darien asked.

"Musical theater," Serena replied.

"Me too, and how come I never see you there?"

"I mainly stay near the shadows mostly. I'm usually not the social type. I don't know why I even picked the course? I can't sing that well," the two stopped at his locker.

"I can't be that bad," he closed his locker door.

They sat together while Mr. Jenkins was taking attendance. The students talked as usual before the teacher softens them down. He lectured on the history on how the theater came to be as it is today. Serena took every note as she could. The class eventually walked over to the auditorium, and awaited orders from the teacher on what to do.

"Quiet," in an operatic voice, "I need a guy and a girl to act out this scene from the 1957 Cinderella by Rodgers & Hammerstein. Mister Shields, I need you, and bring a young lady of your choice to come to the stage."

He grabbed Serena's arm, "Darien, what are you doing?"

"You're the lucky girl that I choose. Besides I want to see what you are capable on your acting skills."

"There not that good," she was dragged to the staged.

"Now in this part of the act the prince led Cinderella out into the royal gardens. You two had just sung Ten Minutes Ago. Darien, you pick up on the line right after the song," Mr. Jenkins got of the stage, "Action!"

"Servants I've got," Darien says "What I need is someone I can really talk to. You know what I wish? I wish..."

"You know the trouble with most people?" Serena interjects "It's that they sit at home wishing for something to happen, instead of just doing something about it."

"You're right" he agrees "May I ask you a question?" he asks.

"Of course" she replies 

"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and know in an instant that she's the one?" he asks

"It's very possible" she answers

"I feel so strange." he says "Like I'm not myself. But maybe with you I really am myself... not the self that people expect me to be but the real self that I..." he laughs

"I'm not making any sense am I?" he asks

"Actually you're making perfect sense" she admits "That's what's so scary".

"Scary... and confusing... and wonderful, all at the same time!" he says.

**Do I love you?**

**Because you're beautiful?**

**Or are you beautiful**

**Because I love you?**

**Am I making believe I see in you?**

**A girl too lovely**

**To be really true?**

**Do I want you?**

**Because you are wonderful?**

**Or are you wonderful**

**Because I want you?**

**Are you the sweet expression of a lover's dream?**

**Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?**

"Maybe you're imagining me. Maybe I'm imagining you too," Serena said about to sing, but she was interrupted.

"Serena Tsukino, please report to the office immediately," she heard over the loud speaker.

Serena was disappointed that she didn't get to sing in front of Darien and the class. She saw the sadness in Darien's face. He was about to hear something come out of her voice, but he was torn apart from the dreaded loud speaker. She grabbed her stuff, and headed to the office as she was told to. Several students whispered some comments to one another of what Serena might have done to go to the office.


	2. Broken Down

Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter, cause I started praise band for my church, I was sick, school, and other stuff that I'm not going to tell. I couldn't think of anything to type down for this chapter. WRITTER'S BLOCK! I hope everyone is patient as I am expecting. Anyways on with the story.

Serena walked out of the auditorium to head towards the office. She thought that she didn't do anything wrong, but in this school you can blame anything on her, and get away with it. Rumors go around a lot, and they are mostly false about Serena's life. For instance one time that she _did it_ with one of the seniors. Serena felt so embarrassed and angry, because of the ugly rumors they spread around that are not true. If something that bad were to spread, then she would have transferred schools.

She walked through the door to see a white room full of secretaries taking phone calls, filing paper from who knows where, calling other students to sign out, and taking their breaks every now and then. One of them looked up to the young teen, and turned to face her.

"Miss Tsukino, the guidance councilor would like to speak with you," one of the secretaries said.

Serena said thank you in a soft tone, and headed to the room where students seek advice. She has never been into that place, but many people go there for schedule change, advice, disciplinary counseling, or just to be out of class. There was really no reason for her to be there in the first, but what brought her here. Was it someone framed her for something that they did or was it a prank for laughs? She didn't know and probably don't want to find out.

The young girl reached to the door, and walked into the room. It was a simple white room with two off-white comfort chairs, a deep colored oak desk with stuff on it, a black leather chair, and on the wall were some random pictures. She stood there for a few minutes. Then the advisor walked in, and noticed Serena was in the room.

"Why haven't you sat down, Miss Tsukino?" Mr. Cougley asked.

"In my family it's impolite for the child to sit down until the person with the higher authority sits," Serena responded politely.

"Well you are not at home, so you can sit down when you come in next time, but you do know why you are here, Miss Tsukino?" she nodded no, "It's about you and your family problem."

"Sir, there is nothing wrong with me about my parents' death. I can assure you that I'm fine about it. I have to keep up with my studies than grieving in my own self pity. I do miss my parents but that is not going to keep me away from my studies."

The councilor sighed in disappointment, "Miss Tsukino, you are the first one that acted this way about their parents after the first day without them. You must feel devastated after their death. This is really not you. If you say you are alright, but if you feel the least sad you can come see me."

She got up and shook his hand, "Thank you Mr. Cougley. I'll let you know if I feel like that."

She walked out of the room, and started to walk back to her class. Serena took it very slowly, and didn't know why. She told herself that she has to be strong. Her parents wouldn't want to see her weak like this, and she didn't want to see herself like this. She couldn't keep it up for any longer; she couldn't keep what's inside her forever.

By the time she got right in front of the auditorium Serena busted out crying her heart out. She didn't even care if everyone in the world heard her. She missed her family, and she wanted them back to make everything back to normal. Only she couldn't bring them back to life. The young girl remembers all the good times she had with her family, and wishes she could make more of the good memories with them, but they're gone forever.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder, but she didn't notice that anyone was there. The person knelt down behind Serena, and was worried for her.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Darien whispered in her ear.

Serena was startled and turned around, "Darien, I didn't know you were here. I thought you were inside practicing with the others for the play."

"I was, but I heard someone crying, and I went to check it out. When I found it was you I got worried," with a concerned look.

"You were? I never knew anyone besides my family that ever cared for me. I mean the teachers are supposed to be nice kind of like acting it, but as in students nobody likes me the way you are expressing it right now," her face showed a flood of tears with a broken heart.

"There is always someone for everyone," he helped Serena to her feet as they walked back inside.

"Did anyone make a fool of themselves while I was gone?"

"Not that I know of," was all he could say?

They continued with their classes, and walked out to the student parking lot where the busses pick up the students to go home. Serena and Darien looked around to find their bus, but they didn't find it so they waited. There was an awkward silence, and didn't what to say.

Serena finally spoke up, "Which bus do you ride?"

"I ride bus 212. What about you?"

"Me too; I didn't know that, because I didn't ride the bus. I sort of missed it this morning. So I walked to school in the rain."

"That's why you were soaking wet this morning. You shouldn't do that. You could've caught a major cold if you keep doing that."

"Why do care so much about me? I'm nobody. No one ever cares about me. Why haven't you turned away from me like everyone else has?"

"I'm not like most people either. At my old school called me the weird kid, because I live alone with no parents."

"You don't have parents?"

"Yeah, I really don't tell that to most people. The reason it got out where I used to live be that one of my friends told everyone, and they made fun of me."

Serena never knew that there were more people without parents. She thought that she was alone, but there were a lot more people like this. She would have never thought that Darien didn't have parents. The young girl felt pity for her new friend. At least she has someone that she can get her problems straight.

"Serena, are you there?"

"Oh," snapping back to reality, "Sorry. I was thinking of something."

"Well we'll have a lot of time to talk later, but for now we better get on the bus before it leaves us."

"Ok," she climbed on the bus.

The ride home was quite quiet besides of the trouble makers doing who knows what to each other. They couldn't find anything to say, or they thought of one another. Serena caught a glance of him, and admired a little bit. He was her first actual friend, and she felt glad he stayed with her. Most people will pretend to be her friend for a day, and leave her in the dust. There was one thing that she admired the most it gave butterflies in her stomach, and it was his ebony hair.

It was very dark but not too dark, it was more unruly than straight, and it matched with his midnight blue eyes. There was something about him that made him different than everyone else. Besides the fact he stayed with her more than anyone else in the school, it was something else, but she couldn't figure out. Something made her heart race; something made her see him differently, and feel comfortable, but uncomfortable at the same time.


	3. Important Note!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's because of High school finals, I'm leaving for camp next week, and I'm in a complete writers block. NO! O.o

LOL! We'll until next time I update,

salorgirl


End file.
